Princess Doubt
is the 87 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continue with the cliff-hanger in the previous chapter with Mio Aoyama reveal that she remember the conquest that change her life. As "Yui" continue to asks Mio to find out how much that she remember, but Mio only replied that the man that she been together is such a unbelievable person. Frustrated by the answer that Mio give, "Yui" demand that Mio give "her" a proper answer, which annoys Mio. But finally, Mio replied to Yui that Morita - her former driver, (which make "Yui" surprises to hear that), is the man that been with her, also is the man that dance she dance with, and especially also the man that.....(kiss her) - Mio stop when she realises her memories is so wrong. As Mio tried to deny what she said and correct that's she doesn't know who was with her, "Yui" realises that because in Mio's previous conquest, "she" use the driver roles as a way to approach her, thus when her memories modifies afterward, the person in her shatter memories mixed up with Morita. A desperate Mio then asks "Yui" about the man that she danced with, cause she believe that day is more precious to her than anything since after that day, the burden in her heart has been lifted. After hearing that, "Yui" realised that Mio has no goddess in her, so "she" replied to Mio that that Morita could be the one. Mio a bit disappointed and suggest Yui to go home. But before she get back to her work, she wish "Yui" to do her best for the sake of the Goidou family. Inspiring by what Mio said, "Yui" regains "her" motivation and realises "she" has no time to be weak since the real Yui still need "her" help. Before leaving "Yui" hold Mio's arms and wish Mio luck, which make Mio suddenly realises something familiar about "Yui" but before she could asks, "Yui" already gone. Back to school, as Elsea asks "Yui" what to do to capture the Weiss, which "Yui" simply replied that the Weiss already capture. Duo to the switch, the Weiss can't detach from the girl's host, but it manages to make "Yui" acted strange lately. Elsea continues to asks how "Yui" feel when there's a Weiss in her, which she replied that "she" feel a vehement uneasiness and an unending sweet languish. "Yui" then said to Elsea that "she" somehow need to convinces " Keima" to return to her real body if they want to get the spirit out. But "Yui" suddenly feel strange about her body and before Elsea know it, "she" continues to play Otome games in order to regain "her" focus back despite Elsea effort to stop "her". Back to "Keima", as "his" life continue, "he" think that somehow he don't bother about living as a guy anymore. When "he" leaving for the band practice, Ayumi begin her cleaning duty. Seeing that, Keima smiles at her and offers his help, which Ayumi refuses at first but then accept while blushing since she can't denied his words. At the same time, Keima's classmates and Nikaido saw his sudden change recently and comment that's how good "Keima" is, while on the balcony the fact that "he" can do whatever "he" want make "Keima" realises that he want to stay as a boy forever. But Elsea interrupted "his" thought and telling a grave news that "Yui" is in critical state right now. The duo immediately rush to the infirmary, they find out that "Yui" is in pain. As "Keima" orders Elsea to call a doctor, "Yui" stop "him" since "she" don't want anyone to find out about the body-switching with a begging voice. "Keima" realises that "Yui" now has acted like a real woman, while "he" wonders what cause "Yui"'s personalities change like that, Yui's mother rush in and push "Keima" out. She then order the driver to carry "Yui" to their family's doctor, while "Keima" try to explains to his "mother" about their situation, which she didn't listen and instead of that she suddenly changes to her devil mode, and strangled "Keima" while threatening "him" to stay away from "her" daughter. When Yui's mother leave the school with "Yui", "Yui" thinks about the new development that "she" made and "she" thanks the otome games, that "she" plays, which provide her a lot of information for the capture. In the last panel, "Keima" is seen to has make up his mind while Yui begin determinate to reverse-capture "her" male self, because "she" after all still a capturing god. Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters